the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Ulrich Cyran
Ulrich Cyran completed his training as an actor in the period from 1980 to 1983 at the University of Music and Performing Arts in Hamburg. Subsequently he had engagements in Krefeld, Neuss, at the Hamburg Schauspielhaus, at the State Theatre in Wiesbaden, at the Hebbel Theater in Berlin and Sophiensaele, the International Kulturfabrik Kampnagel in Hamburg and the Mousonturm Frankfurt. He is also active as a director at the Deutsches Theater and the city in the independent scene. Cyran also works as an author and since 1999 as a lecturer in role and fundamentals at the Frankfurt University of Music and Performing Arts. Since 2007, he staged regularly at the Helene-Lange School in Wiesbaden and at the Alexej von Jawlensky School in Wiesbaden. Since 2011 he is also a lecturer at the Hochschule für Gestaltung Offenbach am Main in directing, Focus: working with actors in front of the camera. Even Cyran also works as a film and television actor. He was also known for his role as headmaster Mr. Altrichter in the series Das Haus Anubis where he was from September 2009 to May 2012 there. As an actor Cyran was seen in some episodes of the TV crime series Tatort. He has appeared among others in films such as Death in Istanbul and the dead from the dyke of Matti Geschonneck and heart failure by Thomas Freudner. Filmography TV & Film * 1994: Tatort - Lauf eines Todes, Regie: Wolfgang Storch, ARD * 1996: Woanders scheint nachts die Sonne, Regie: Rolf Schübel, ARTE * 1997: Schweinesand, Regie: Steffi Grau, ARD * 1997: Gesches Gift, Regie: Walburg von Waldenfels, ZDF * 1997: Von Fall zu Fall - Stubbe und die Killer, Regie: Christa Mühl, ZDF * 1998: Fischen, Regie: Sebastian Grobler, Filmakademie Baden Württemberg * 2000: Stahlnetz - Die Zeugin, Regie: Thomas Bohn, NDR * 2000: Altweibersommer, Regie: Martina Elbert, ARD/BR * 2002: Nach so vielen Jahren, Regie: Marek Gierszal, HR * 2002: Claras Schatz, Regie: Hans Erich Viet, ZDF * 2002: Erst träumst Du, dann stirbst Du, Rolle: Dr. Köbel, Regie: Matti Geschoneck, ZDF * 2002: Ein Fall für Zwei - Was zu beweisen war, Regie: Michael Werlin, ZDF * 2004: Tatort – Herzversagen, Regie: Thomas Freudner, ARD * 2005: Die Tote vom Deich, Regie: Matti Geschoneck, ZDF * 2005: Das unreine Mal, Regie: Thomas Freudner, ARD * 2006: Es gibt kein Morgen mehr, Regie: Matti Geschoneck, ZDF * 2007: Duell in der Nacht, Regie: Matti Geschoneck, ZDF * 2009: Tod in Istanbul, Regie: Matti Geschonnek, ZDF * 2009: Zimmer mit Tante, Regie: Thomas Kronthaler, ARD * 2009: Tatort – Der Bankier, Regie: Martin Eigler, SWR * 2009: Alarm für Cobra 11, Regie: Axel Sand, RTL * 2010: Vom Ende der Liebe, Regie: Till Endemann, ARD * 2010: Countdown, Regie: Christian Theede, RTL * 2009–2012: Das Haus Anubis, Regie: Jorkos Damen * 2011: Tatort – Tödliche Häppchen, Regie: Josh Broecker, ARD * 2012: Morden im Norden, Regie: John Delbridge, ARD * 2012: Alles was zählt, Regie: Felix Stienz, RTL * 2012: Der Märchenkönig, Filmakademie Baden-Württemberg, Regie: Vasko Scholz * 2013: Der Staatsanwalt, Regie: Martin Kinkel, ZDF * 2014: The Scrapbox, Regie: Daniel Herzog, Lichter- Filmfestival Theater * 1986: Die Legende vom Glück ohne Ende (Ulrich Plenzdorf), Rheinisches Landestheater Neuss, Regie: Jutta Wachsmann * 1989: Minna von Barnhelm (Gotthold Ephraim Lessing), Rheinisches Landestheater Neuss, Regie: Wolf Widder * 1991: Abel und Bela (Robert Pinget), Thalia Theater Hamburg, Regie: M. Kaller * 1991: Bent - Rosa Winkel (Martin Sherman), Theater in der Basilika, Hamburg, Regie: Fritz Briesemeister * 1992: Heinrich der Vierte (Pirandello), Hamburger Schauspielhaus, Regie: Augusto Fernandes * 1992: Unter dem Milchwald (Dylan Thomas), Hamburger Schauspielhaus, Regie: Michael Bogdanov * 1993: Unterbrechen Sie mich nicht, ich schweige! (Kasakow), Mousonturm Frankfurt und Kampnagel Hamburg, Regie: Birgitta Linde * 1995: Scope-Second Hand (Jan Pusch), Kampnagel Hamburg, Regie: Jan Pusch * 1998: Fragen der Einstellung (Vinaver), bat Studiotheater Berlin, Regie: Anja Dirks * 1998: Bis Denver (Oliver Bukowski), Altonaer Theater, Regie: Henning Bock * 1999: Solo Für Tausend Schauspieler (Pusch/Cyran), Kampnagel Hamburg, Regie: Jan Pusch * 2000: Die Möwe (Tschechow), Staatstheater Wiesbaden, Regie: D. Karasek * 2002: Kopenhagen (Michael Frayn), Staatstheater Wiesbaden, Regie: Ulrike Maak * 2003: Kabale und Liebe (Friedrich Schiller), Staatstheater Wiesbaden, Regie: Valentin Jeker * 2004: Onkel Wanja (Anton Pawlowitsch Tschechow), Zeisehallen Hamburg, Regie: Nina Pichler * 2004: Planet Porno 7 (P. Wengenroth), Hebbel am Ufer, Berlin, Regie: P. Wengenroth * 2004: Anrufung des Herrn (M. Heckmanns), Sophiensaele Berlin, Regie: P. Wengenroth * 2004: Spiel’s noch mal Sam (Woody Allen), Staatstheater Wiesbaden, Regie: C. von Erffa * 2008: Kabale und Liebe (Schiller), Burgfestspiele Bad Vilbel, Regie: H. Demmer * 2009: Männergesellschaft (Edward Bond), Staatstheater Darmstadt, Regie: Sibylle Broll Pape * 2010: Geheimnis der Ewigen Jugend, Künstlerhaus 43 * 2011: Shakespeares sämtliche Werke (Jon), Künstlerhaus 43, Regie: Stefan Bieker * 2012/2013: Antigone (Sophokles), Staatstheater Darmstadt, Regie: Sahar Amini Category:Das Haus Anubis Category:Actors Category:Males Category:Cast